Least Favorite Holiday
by Malley
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot about how Jane and Lisbon spend one of their least favorite holidays.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. I also do not own Star Wars.** But how I wish I owned two of my favorite things in the whole universe...

**A/N:** Yes, I know Valentine's Day was yesterday. I was working on another story and did not think of this until today:) So, here is a cutesy little Valentine's fic, a day late. (Better late than never, right?)

Least Favorite Holiday

Humming with cup of coffee in hand, Jane made his way toward Lisbon's office. He opened the door, walked in and said:

"Hi Lisbon!"

He handed her her coffee and then went to her office couch to sit. Lisbon, who was sitting at her desk, accepted the coffee and took a sip.

"You're awfully cheery today Jane."

Jane shrugged.

"It's Valentine's Day."

Lisbon stared at him for a moment.

"You hate Valentine's Day, don't you?"

"More than you know."

"I knew it was a façade." Lisbon said with a smile.

Jane smiled back.

"So what about you?"

It was Lisbon's turn to shrug.

"I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day either."

"It's not much fun when you don't have anyone to share it with, is it?" Jane mumbled.

"No kidding."

Lisbon's computer beeped, signifying that she had received an e-mail. She opened it and smiled.

"It's a Valentine from my niece and nephew." she informed Jane. "It says: 'Happy Valentine's Day Aunt Resa! From Ryan and Savannah.' There's a picture of them at the bottom too."

She glanced over at Jane.

"Would you like to come see?"

Jane came over to Lisbon and looked at the e-mail on the screen. He smiled down at her.

"They're Gregory and Elise's kids, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You can definitely tell that they're Lisbons."

Lisbon smiled at Jane as he retreated to her couch. Then she asked:

"So what's the team doing out there?"

"Cho finished his reports, so he's reading his new book. Rigsby finished his, so he's staring at Van Pelt. Van Pelt is spending extra time trying to finish her report, probably because she's trying not to think about her plans with Rigsby for this weekend."

Lisbon stood up and headed over to her office window to check on her team. She smiled; Jane was right. Jane also stood up and walked over to stand next to Lisbon.

"Valentine's Day is sort of entertaining though. It's the one day of the year that Rigsby and Van Pelt can act like love-struck teenagers and not get in trouble for it."

Jane nodded. Lisbon definitely had a point.

"The children have been good. I think we can let them play now." Jane said.

Lisbon laughed. They then went out into the bullpen.

"Alright everyone, you can head out and enjoy the holiday as soon as you're finished." Lisbon announced.

"Thanks boss!" the team chimed in unison.

Rigsby began clearing his desk off from all of the food crumbs and wrappers and Van Pelt shut down her computer after handing Lisbon her perfectly completed report. Cho bookmarked his book and then stood up to pull his jacket on.

"So what's everyone doing this weekend?" Jane asked as he stretched out on his couch.

"I've got a date with Elise." Cho said.

"I'm going out with a gorgeous lady." Rigsby stated, winking at Van Pelt.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes as she slipped her own jacket on.

"So what are you doing this weekend, Boss?" Cho asked.

Lisbon shrugged and then leaned against Jane's unused desk.

"Not much. I'll probably go visit my brother and his wife. Spend the evening with my niece and nephew, my little Valentine's."

Van Pelt smiled.

"Ryan and Savannah? They're so adorable."

"Thanks Van Pelt."

"Jane? What about you?" Cho asked a sleeping Jane.

The four of them heard him mumble something that sounded like "sleep," and smiled.

"Alright everyone, enjoy your weekend."

The team left and Lisbon looked over at Jane.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, Jane."

"Mmm." Jane responded.

_Later that evening…_

Lisbon finished her fifth game of solitaire and sighed. It was getting late, so she decided it was about time to go home. She dropped off her team's completed reports in her boss's inbox and then returned to her office. When Lisbon returned to her office, she was surprised to see a small red box on her desk. Curious, she went over and opened the box. Inside was a box of chocolates with a penguin on the cover and a note attached to it. The note read:

_I thought you might enjoy these when you watch your Star Wars marathon tonight.  
__Happy Valentine's Day Lisbon.  
__-Jane_

Lisbon smiled.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Lisbon turned around to see Jane standing in her office doorway.

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon nodded. He was right, as usual.

"Thanks for the chocolate, Jane. It was really sweet of you."

Jane, while he still had the confidence, walked over to Lisbon and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Teresa."

He then quickly turned around, ready to go back to his couch. Before he had a chance to leave, Lisbon grabbed his wrist and prevented him from leaving. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling him smile into their kiss. When they broke apart, Lisbon said:

"You know, Valentine's Day still sucks, but this is the best one I've had in a long time."

"Same here."

"So are you up for some Star Wars?"

Jane smiled at Lisbon-a genuine smile. She returned the smile with one of her own.

"Always."


End file.
